


A Place to Rest - Post Giants War

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: "I'll take care of you.It's rotten work.Not to me. Not if it's you."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 9





	A Place to Rest - Post Giants War

“So you’re just going to run away again?” 

Nico di Angelo is delirious. Percy Jackson can’t care about him, certainly not enough to call him out on his bad behaviour. Nico di Angelo was mere moments away from death’s door days ago. He’s obviously suffering some kind of side effects of  _ whatever _ Will Solace put him under.”

“Huh?”

“Are you just going to run away again? Join another pantheon, like you did with the Romans? Resurrect another dead sister? Leave the people who care about you?”

Nico comes to the conclusion that he isn’t delirious, but only because he can clearly comprehend everything Percy Jackson was saying.

“Don’t do this, Jackson.” 

“Don’t do what?” Percy stands in front of the Hades cabin door, blocking the only exit, “Question you? Stop you? Care about you?”

“Yes.” Nico would shadow travel, but Percy would latch onto him faster than he could leave, “Just let me go, Jackson.”

“No.” Percy stands firm, “I’m not going to let you run off like that again. You need to be here.”

“Why!” Nico raises his voice, “Why! So I can get pity congratulations and looks of terror shown my way? No thanks. If I wanted that I’d just go back to the Underworld.”

“Let people care about you, Nico!” Percy grabs his shoulders and Nico silently winces, “Let people be there for you, like you were there for us! It’s what you deserve.”

“I did what was right.” Nico replies, “and now I’m not needed anymore.”

“That’s subjective.”

“That’s a big word.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Percy buckles down, not letting him go, “Camp Half-Blood is safe.”

“And what if I was heading to New Rome?”

“You weren’t.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Percy replies, “Me and you are one in the same. We would run away from the demigod world if we were needed. Though, you don’t see yourself as needed anymore.”

“I’m not.” Nico confirms, “I should get to leave.”

Percy relaxes slightly, “Your place here shouldn’t be defined by your usefulness. You deserve a place to rest, a place to settle.”

“Isn’t that optimistic.”

“It is.” Percy replies, releasing him, “It’s what I’ve been fighting for—a place to rest. We’ve been through enough. We deserve something more than constant violence, constant turmoil. I deserve it, you deserve it, we all deserve it. Let yourself have it.”

“Percy…”

“Nico.”

Nico drops the duffle bag to the floor of the Hades Cabin. Not saying another word before pushing Percy aside and leaving the cabin, but not camp.


End file.
